Fire and Thunder
by WiccaWitches
Summary: Remus meets a friend from years ago, theres been an escape from Azkaban prison and The-Boy-who-lived has the voices of two girls in his head. The whims of a movement can change everything and the Wizarding World of Britain has a front row seat.
1. The Beginning

**Fire and Thunder**

_I cant believe this!_

_I've been stuck here for almost two whole years here for something I didn't even do!_

_Not to mention i didn't even have a trial. I hate Crouch, stupid biased judge. May his life get ruined and may he get killed by his own blood._

_I still can't believe that they're gone, gone forever._

_All because of that...that RAT!_

_But its my fault as well._

_Sorry Prongsy, it's thanks to me that you and Lils switched to that traitor._

_And because I'm in here I cant be a proper godfather to Harry._

_The traitor even helped kill your cousin Cassie and Lilly's cousin Maeve. At least their daughters are alive by some miracle. What were their names again? Oh yeah, Joanne and Kym._

_I bet everyone's forgotten about me now. Even if they do, they'll think I'm a liar, traitor,_ a_ fraud and a DEATH EATER!_

_I wish someone would know I'm innocent, to just remember the good things and most of all,_

_i wish someone would take my godson away from blasted, magic hating Muggles!_

* * *

Wishes were always powerful and even as Sirius Black spoke, somebody did remember the good things, three people in fact and they're going to turn his life and many others upside down.

* * *

Meanwhile miles away, in an orphanage near Surry, two year old Joanne Thorwell shifted in her bed. She was awake but had her eyes closed and was searching her mind. _I know its 'wound 'ere sumwa'er_. She thought. Recently Joanne had found out that if she went to a certain parts of her mind, she could feel emotions that weren't her own. A story Joanne had been told yesterday was about magic and fantasy. She was always interested in those stories but this story also told of people who could talk to another with their mind and could even feel the other person's emotions, this made her think. Finally found one of the places she was looking for. The feeling of misery and being unloved was there; she had sympathy but didn't dwell on it.

**'Ello? **She asked in faint sense of adventure. Joanne felt surprise and slight fear there now.

**Mmmmmm? **A voice murmured a boy's voice.** Who's dere? Why you in my 'ead? **The voice was panicked. Joanne anwsered**. Bu' your in my 'ead. I found you dere**

The sense of extreme bewilderment was there now. **Bu' how? **The voice asked again.

**Well, dis sorta fing 'appened in da storwy dat was told yestewday. If da storwy's wight den we can do dis so wats your name? **She said carefully.

The emotions were calmer now with a sense of interest. **I'm Harry, who're you den? **He asked. Joanne mentally smiled,

**I'm Joanne. So i guess your wike my secwet fwiend den huh? **

**Sure!** Harry said enthusiastically.

**'K den. **Joanne heard a faint tapping and Harry felt a bit glum**. Wats wong?**

**My Aunts tapping on my door so i gotta go now.**

**Oh, wisten Harry. Maybe you shouldn't tell anybody 'bout dis. **Joanne felt the fact she had a mental link with some boy should be kept secret.

**'K, see ya Jo. **

She felt the Harry stop the link. Joanne opened her eyes and looked in the nearby mirror. She saw herself, a raven haired girl with smoky grey eyes but now she saw something in her left eye, a small speck of green. "Since when did i 'ave gween in my eye?" She asked herself. "Dis is da oddest day of my life and it's only just started."

**Is anybody 'ere? **A girl's voice asked, the feeling of curiosity was in another part of her mind.

**Wat da! Who's dis? **Joanne asked with the feeling of surprise and excitement.

**I'm Kym, Who're you? **The voice asked.

Joanne's jaw dropped. **Kym? Oh my...it's me! Joanne! **

Joanne had the distinct impression that Kym's jaw had just dropped aswel

**OH MY GOD! Dis is SO cool!**

**Yeah! I can link wif two peoples! **Joanne mentally grinned.

**Two? **Joanne could tell Kym has just raised an eyebrow

**Yeah, I can link with a boy called Harry. But his link is in another part of my mind then yours.**

**Oohhh! Maybe I can as well.**

**Maybe, I wonder why we're able ta do dis. **Joanne said thoughtfully.

**I dunno, maybe we're all fam'ly **Kym was wondering.

**Err, maybe but we don' look alike like do o'ter families do. Maybe weally distant family…**

**Yay! Bu' i thoug't dis mind linking stuff was made-up, jus' wike madjik. **Kym said but Joanne knew she was considering something but wouldn't say. Joanne said it for her.

**Maybe madjik's weal.**

* * *

A reddish brown haired girl sat in one of the other rooms by herself but she felt like Joanne was right next to her.

_Maybe Madjiks weal_ The words her best friend had just said

**If it's weal does dat mean we 'ave...powers? **She asked.

**That would explain alot, ya 'member the time you made Ms.Marsh's wig explode?**

Kym giggled **How can i forget? **She remembered Marsh's face when her wig exploded, while she was wearing it

**I thought da uvers would ne'er stop laughing. **Joanne paused, thinking, before saying.**Stormy, do remember someone called Pa'foot? **She asked.

Kym thought hard. Faint memories of a big black dog and a kind man came back to her. **Yeah, sorta. Did you have 'nother dweam?**

For awhile now Joanne had been having strange dreams about people and other things.

**Yep. Quite stwange. First i saw us and some boy ridin' on a big black dog. Den i saw a man reading us a book and finally...i saw the same man sittin' in this really dark place surrounded by black ghosty t'ings. **Kym looked and felt uncomfortable

**I wonder why you saw a black dog and den a man.**

**Well, if madjiks real then maybe da dog was dat man. **Joanne said.

Kym was smiling. **If we can do madjik, i wanna learn how da be an aminal!**

**Me to! I wonder if we can 'elp Pa'foot get out of dat spooky place.**

**How? We're jus' kids? **Kym could tell Joanne was snickering.

**Cowwection Cuz, we're witches who just has to pwactice der powers. We're Super Kiddies! **Kym had a feeling that everything was going to change from now on.

* * *

While the girls were thought-speaking, everyone in the Wizarding world was reading the new edition of the Daily Prophet.

_DEATH EATER CAPTURED BY LOW WORKING MINISTRY OFFICER!_

_Late last night a Death Eater broke into the Ministry to try and steal important files_ r_egarding HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED. Fortunately Arthur Weasley, officer of The Misuse of_ _Muggle artefacts office, was working late at his office and managed to subdue the masked wizard._

_"I was just finishing some reports on Biting Toilet Seats when I heard something down the_ _Hall. I knew no-one else was on my floor at this time of night so I investigated. I quietly_ _looked around a corner and saw a masked wizard dressed in a black cloak looking through a_ _Auror desk so I did what anyone else would do, I stunned the man then alerted my friend_ _Alastor Moody." Arthur Weasley was awarded a ten hundred thousand Gallions for stopping the Death_ _Eater. He later said his wife Molly, fainted when she saw the money._

_The Death Eater turned out to be Lucius Malfoy. Corneilius Fudge was most amazed when his_ _most generous donator was found trying to find where-about of the Dark Lord. Malfoy was_ _charged life in Azkaban and his Mansion was investigated. Aurors found many artefacts of_ _Dark magic in a hidden Chamber under the Dining Room floor. Mrs Narcissa Malfoy was_ _questioned and it turned out that Malfoy had also murdered the parents of muggle-born witch_ _Raksha Granger, two years ago. Since Narcissa hadn't committed any crimes, she was placed_ _under house arrest and was allowed to keep looking after her son Draco._

Remus Lupin smiled and folded the newspaper. "I'm glad the Weasleys were able to get some money. They deserve it." He hated Lucius Malfoy even more now_. So it was him who killed Demon's parents. _He thought. When he was at school, she had been two years younger then him. In fact when she was in thirteen, she was known as _'The Girl Who Slapped Sirius Black.'_ He still laughed thinking about it_. She always sort of reminded me of a pixie. Looks harmless enough but can be real devils in disguise. _He smiled.

* * *

"Come on Jo! You can do it, light the candle." Kym sat on the bed watching Joanne staring at a candle with a look of extreme concentration on her face.

"Oh, Dis is pointless!" She threw her hand out in a act of frustration. A burst of fire sprang out of her palm and not only lit the candle but made it explode. Both girls screamed and dived behind her bed to get shelter from the molten wax that was flying everywhere. After a while they looked out with equal expressions of shock on their faces. Kym gulped. "We'll 'ave to work on dat." Joanne nodded. "Ye-ah."

**Wat happened? **Harry voice asked inside both their minds.

**Joanne made the candle blow up. **Kym said.

**Summit tell me you didnt mean ta do dat, **he said in slight amusement.

**It was an aksident! **Joanne frowned. Kym smirked.

**Wat ever you say Smokey.**

All that got her was a pillow in the face. Kym frowned and tried to get her with her hand but instead a bolt of lightning shot out of it. "Aaah" Joanne ducked. The lightning bolt whizzed over her head, hit the window and made it shatter. Harry laughed

**You both are aksidents wai'ing to 'appen!**

**Shut up!** They both said in unison which just made him laugh more. Joanne sighed. "We'll 'ave to be more car'full if we're gonna 'elp Pa'foot." They'd already told Harry about Padfoot. Then Ms Marsh's strange sickly voice called up the stairs.

"Girls, Someone's here to see you!" The girls in question rolled their eyes in unison and made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Raksha Granger sat on an armchair in her living room. Her dark brown almost black hair cascaded down her back in waves; her clear hazel eyes were focused on her ward. She was looking at her little sister 'Mi playing with a stuffed cat but wasn't really seeing. _It's been two years since i saw them. _She thought. _Thanks to Malfoy, our parents died. The best people in the world, they adopted me when I was a young child; put up with my accidental magic and even gave me a little sister. Granted it was a surprise for al three of us. My 'Mi only knew them for one year before they were gone and I was only Nineteen. But I'm Twenty one now and I'm going to give her the best life I can or my nickname isn't Demon. _She was snapped out of her thoughts when 'Mi tugged on her trouser leg.

"Can we go ta bee-ch?" She asked. Demon frowned.

"'Mi I'm really…" She started to say but was interrupted with her sisters. "Purweeeeease?" And big-eyed kitten looks.

_I wish she wasn't able to do that. _"Ok, fine!" She gave in and went to get their coats.

"Come on." She took her sisters hand and walked to their car so they could drive to the beach. When they got there 'Mi instantly ran to find some good sand.

"Don't go near the ocean ok." She went to sit on one of the many big rocks. _Least 'Mi is happy, she's all I have. _Being lost in thought once again she blocked out everything until a voice brought her back to earth.

"Err excuse but, did you allow that girl to go into the sea with her clothes still on?" Demon turned around and saw a sandy haired man.

_I've seen him before. _Then the words sank in.

"WHAT!" She yelled. Demon soon spotted her little sister, indeed, playing in the sea. She groaned. "Well as long as she's happy."

Demon turned to the man again. _I've defiantly seen him before. _

"Have we met?" She asked. The man frowned slightly.

"You do look familiar...Oh! I know you! You're Screamin' Demon!"

She frowned at that. "I hated that nickname..." she looked at him more closely

"Oh yeah, I remember you now! You're Loony Moony!" The man raised his eyebrows.

"What did you just call me?"

Demon giggled. "I heard James Potter say that once, Nice to meet you again Remus."

Remus Lupin smiled. "I never knew that he called me that. Anyway, who's the girl?" He asked.

"My sister, well her parents adopted me, she was born when i was nineteen. I look after her now." She answered in slightly dark tone

"Least Malfoy's in Azkaban now." Remus said and Demon smiled.

"He deserves it. Probably even more that Sirius Black."

At that Remus raised an eyebrow. "How do figure?" He asked.

"Well, Malfoy killed loads of people and I always knew he was evil. Sirius, well he was an ok person who seemed to always fight the dark and not be in league with it. I mean I guess, the person in the Order who I thought untrustworthy was Peter. Ya know since he was always disappearing." She said carefully.

"Demon!" 'Mi ran up to big sister soaking wet.

"Well, I see you've had a good swim! Come on; time to go before you take most of the sand with you." Demon said picked up a pouting 'Mi. "See you Remus." She waved and walked back up the path towards her car. _He's cute. Wait a sec! I did NOT think that! Yeah he was cute in school as well. Oh! THAT'S IT I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT LOONY MOONY! I wonder why he was called Moony. THAT'S THINKING!_

* * *

_She's pretty cute now. Wait a minute, what am i thinking? It's Screamin' Demon for god sake! Though that doesn't stop her being cute... I shouldn't think about that sort of thing. It would never happen because of my 'problem'. I wonder if she has a boyfriend now. No I cant think about that either!_

Remus watched Demon take her sister to the car and then drive away.

_Even though she's a nice person. _

He started to walk back to his house and decided to take a shortcut past the orphanage. The werewolf was just approaching the large building when he heard a scream...

* * *

A/N and if you want to find out what happened you will have to review and tell us how you liked it. Please no flamers. 


	2. Weeds and Lamia

**Fire and Thunder**

_Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter_

Meanwhile

_This is sooo boring. _

A young boy sat outside in a garden, pulling weeds out of a flowerbed of tulips.

_I wonder where Kym and Jo are..._

"POTTER!"

The boy jumped terribly and whirled around, at the door and horse faced woman was glaring at him.

"Watch what your doing boy! You almost pulled out one of my flowers!"

Harry Potter looked and saw that in his musing he had taken hold of a tulip instead of the dandilion. "Sorry Aunt Petunia..."

"You just be careful! If you damage so much as one of them, you'll find yourself in your cuboard faster than you can say 'Freak'!" His Aunt threatened then marched back into the house. Harry sighed and was about to start working again until:

**Cupboard! **Joanne Thorwell practicly shrieked in his mind. **Dose those people make you s'eep in a cupboard?**

**Geesh Louise! Merlin Jo, you almos' made me 'ave an 'eart attack! **Harry breathed deeply, calming his now racing heart beat.

**Yeah Jo, you really know 'ow to start a con'ersation! **Kym said sarcasticly but then added worriedly. **Does your Aunt an' Uncle weally make you s'eep in a cuboard?**

**Yeah, it's true...**

**WHAAAAA'? How could dey! How dere dey! **Joanne suddenly started ranting a suprising amount of semi understanderble threats, that were about as frightening as a wet kitten.

**Kym?**

**Yeah?**

**W'at got Jo so easily angered?**

**Someone considered adopting her**

**But i thought that would be a good thing**

**Not to her...she screamed and ran out de orphanage, almost knocking over some sandy 'aired man. For some weason he looked like Ms Marsh when she looked in da mirror and saw she 'ad blue 'air. **Kym explained while Jo was starting to consider calming down.

**Oh, i wish i could meet you in real life...**

**THATS IT! **Joanne's sudden mental explaination made Harry nearly fall head first into the flower bed in shock.

**Whats it? **He asked once again breathing deeply as his pulse was galloping like a racehorse.

**Why dont we wun away together! No mean gardians, no bullying orphanage workers...**

**WHAT! Are you mad? No, dont answer that. I _know_ your mad! Ow! **Kym stopped when Joanne apparently clouted her around the head. **Call me mad again and i'll candle-boom you!**

**Ooooh! Cwoss aren't we Smoke-for-brains!**

Harry sighed and continued working on the weeding while his fairly still new friends had a mental bicker-fest in his mind.

* * *

While Kym argued with her raven haired amigo and Harry occupied himself with weeds, miles away was a woman who would like nothing more than to see the trio. 

Dawn Redfern seemed an odd person to many people. She lived ,quiet literally mind you, in the middle of nowhere, had a wedding ring on her right hand but there wasn't a husband in sight. No one had any clue who she married to since she kept her maiden name. But what really baffled people was that she occasionally recieved large cooler bags from oddly dressed strangers.

But...what they didn't know was that if anyone had looked, they would see this woman drink dark red liquid that came bottled in the same cooler bags.

Dawn Redfern was a Lamia. Otherwised know as natural born vampires. The Redfern family for example was know for the fact that they were interbred family of a clan of witches and wizards. Dawn for example attually went to Hogwarts since she was born with magic.

Another thing about her was the fact she had a son who people rarely ever saw.

Hunter had violet eyes that turned silvery when he was angery, his pupils could dialate like a cats so they were like built in binoculars. He was already quite agile for a one year old. That he got from his Lamia genes. Hunter also had black hair that usually flopped casually into his eyes and a cute face that made many an elderly lady go 'Awwww' when they saw him.

Dawn loved her son. She was carefull to keep wooden objects away from him at all times. Always made sure his unbreakable teething ring was always in reach, he was hell without it. But the thing that Dawn was unsure about and had been caught more than once staring at him, was that her son Hunter resembled his father. The man that betrayed her trust and countless others, the man that killed three of her friends. The husband she was still bound by marrige too since she couldn't seem to bring herself to divorce. The father of the child he knew nothing about. That man was Sirius Black.

Dawn was in the middle of re-dressing her son after a mini-avalanch caused by Hunter pulling the sack of flour out of a nearby cupboard and all over himself, when an owl from the ministry flew in through the kitchen window.

"What now?" She asked herself as she took the letter of the official-looking tawny. She skimmed the first couple of lines but what she read made her double-take and choke on thin air.

_Dear Madame Dawn Redfern._

_We are displeased to inform you that last night Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban prison._

_Since you are still legally married to the man and we are unfortunantly baffled about how he_

_escaped, we worry about you and your sons safety. Please take vacation at a safe house _

_until we can decide on what security to put on your house. _

_Sincerly,_

_Alastor Moody_

_Co-head auror._

_Ministry of magic._

Dawn dropped the letter and quickly took hold of her wand then pointed in at the fireplace.

"_Incendio!"_

Throwing a hand-full of floo powder into the roaring flames and balancing a now flour-free Hunter on her hip, she stepped into the fire place then shouted out the one place Dawn Redfern knew she'd hopefully be safe and welcome.

"Hogwarts, headmasters office!"...

A/N Yes the next chapter is up! I am SO sorry for taking so long but i had computer related difficulties. I'll try to be faster and sorry if the chapter's a bit short. Please reveiw!.


End file.
